The State University of New York (SUNY) Health Science Center at Syracuse is actively improving its Animal Care Facility in order not only to meet the legal requirements for proper care of laboratory animals but to be able to apply for and receive accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). One major alteration/renovation needed in the Animal Care Facility located on the fourth floor of Weiskotten Hall is the addition of humidification to the heating, ventilation and air conditioning system currently in place. The Guide for the use of Laboratory Animals [National Institutes of Health Publication No.85-23 (1985), pages 18-19} specifically states "temperature and humidity are probably the two most important factors in an animal's physical environment because they can effect metabolism and behavior". The Animal Welfare Act states that an "indoor housing facility" must meet the following requirement: "(1) It must be capable of controlling the temperature within the building or structure within the limits set forth that species of animal, of maintaining humidity levels of 30 to 70 percent and of rapidly eliminating odors from within the building; "{Federal Register. Vol.54, No. 168. (Aug. 31, 1989) page 36121}. The present environment control system for the Weiskotten Hall Animal Care Facility consists of central fans with steam pre-heating coils, chilled water coils and steam reheat coils. There is no humidification and the filtration is inadequate. They SUNY Health Science Center at Syracuse is a medical school with a very active research profile. Animal studies have been an essential component of nearly every field in medical research and these studies continue to prove crucial for the acquisition of basic knowledge which researchers can apply toward improvements in the health of humans and animals. Most notably, further studies in such areas as AIDS, Alzheimer's Disease, Diabetes, Heart Disease and cancer will continue to require the use of animals. It is, therefore, of the utmost importance that our Animal Care Facilities meet the required standards as we strive to ensure the health of the animals and the reliability of the research.